Family or Foe?
by AmIReallyTheOne
Summary: A new student comes to Kadic, but will his family ties to one of the gang help him at his new school, or hurt him? Will Sissi use those ties to become part of the gang, or to find and expose their secret?


**_Whee! New story!_**

**_I am still working on Eden, don't worry. I needed something else to work on, because I get all these ideas that I don't want to use in Eden. So now I have somewhere to use them. _**

**_I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I have been writing. Just not enough. -sigh-_**

**_Anyway! Enough rambling, on with the show! Er, story._**

**_P.S. Haha, Hoggi. Brittany did need help...helping me! xD_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, Yumi and Ulrich would be all over each other and Odd wouldn't hop from girl to girl so fast. Hahahaha._**

* * *

"Get in the car, brat!" I sighed as my mother roared at me, and walked to the car. She was drunk. Again.

I saw the older of my two brothers leaning out of an upstairs window, waving mockingly as I hauled my suitcase outside and lifted it into the trunk. I held back the urge to respond with a rude gesture, and climbed into my father's spotless silver car.

He was, of course, waiting.

"Took you long enough. Where is your mother? I took the day off from work to do this for her, with the condition that I finish the Jamison account. I don't want to waste more time than I have to. OLIVIA!" This was all said in a brisk, business-like manner, and I ignored it. Typical Dad, always rushing and "wasting time" if he wasn't working.

"Remind me why I'm going to this place again?" I asked as Mom climbed into the passenger seat. She glared at me.

"Your brothers are both out of high school and bound for college. While they're away, I want to do some things around the house, and I certainly can't get them done while _you're_ around. So we're sending you to

boarding school." My mom wasn't normally **this** bad, but she had been drinking that morning, I saw her at it. That's her problem. She drinks almost constantly.

My father is a workaholic. My mother is an alcoholic. Go figure.

* * *

We pulled up to the front gates of the school, and I tumbled partially to the ground when my mother yanked open my door. I scowled as I stood up and got my stuff out of the trunk.

"I was sleeping. Thanks for waking me up so nicely, Mum." I muttered. As much as I would have liked to say it to her face, I didn't have a death wish. Yeah. She's that scary.

I followed my parents into the school and office, and waited while they talked to the principal. After about five minutes, I was called in to join them.

"Principal Delmas, this is my son, Carter." I shook the man's hand, and sat in the chair my father offered me.

"Nice to meet you Carter. Here is your schedule, and your room key. If you'll wait a moment, I have someone coming to- ah, never mind. Here she is now." A girl entered the room, her nose held high. I wanted to put my finger down my throat and pretend to gag, like little kids do when they think something is gross. I could smell the conceit already.

"Sissi, this is Carter. He's new here, and I'd like you to show him around." He said to her, a touch of adoration in his voice. Almost as if-

"Okay, Daddy." -she were his daughter. _Man, I'm good._ I had to laugh to myself. My parents glared; Sissi looked at me like I was insane. Mr. Delmas didn't react.

"Well, if that's all, we'll be off." My parents and I stood. I hugged each of them briefly as we said our short goodbyes, and watched as they walked out of the office.

"Come on, Carter." Sissi turned and left the office; I grabbed my bag and followed.

"Thanks, Mr. Delmas." I said to him as I entered the hall.

"Welcome to Kadic, Mr. Stern." I almost ran into Sissi, because she had stopped dead in her tracks and I hadn't noticed.

"Your last name is Stern?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…It matters why?"

"As in Ulrich Stern?"

"Nooo…I'm Carter." I laughed when she glared, then figured that I should probably be somewhat nice. I was new here, after all.

"Ulrich is my cousin. How do you know him?" Sissi looked at me as if I were stupid.

"He goes here. How could you not know that?" She demanded.

"My father and his are brothers. They haven't talked in years. Some dumb fight or something. It's why my dad moved to England. I've only met Ulrich once, and it was awhile ago." I told her.

"Oh. Okay. What's your room number?"

"Um…224." She nodded, and led me to my room. I opened the door and walked in. There were two beds, but by the look of things, I was the room's only occupant.

"Dump your stuff and I'll show you where your classes are. Since you're new, you'll start actual school in three days, on Monday." I set my suitcase on the bed that was against the left wall, and once again followed Sissi down the hall.

* * *

After returning to my dorm, I had sat around for awhile, playing my gameboy. Sissi came to get me for lunch, though she had knocked on my door, said "lunch", and walked off. I shrugged it off, and went into the cafeteria.

I fell into line behind a boy with brown hair and wearing almost all green. As he left with a tray of food, I caught a glimpse of his face.

"Hello, cousin," I muttered quietly, "Nice to see you again."

I looked around for a moment, and headed for an empty table. A few minutes later, I was joined by another guy with long-ish black hair.

"Hey. I'm William." He said as he sat.

"Carter." I replied, my mouth full. I finished chewing and swallowed, then grinned. He chuckled.

"So, you're new, obviously. When'd you show up?"

"Earlier this morning."

"Where from?" He questioned.

"Plymouth area."

"In England?" I nodded.

"Yup. It's not that far though." I said casually.

"Yeah, I've been in that area a couple times. Take the ferry?"

"Yeah. Woke up early, fell asleep in the car, woke up, stood around on the ferry, back in the car, more sleeping." I told William with a laugh. He nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to get out of here. I'll talk to you later." Picking up his tray, William left.

_Well. One seemingly nice person so far._ Sissi took William's vacated seat and interrupted my thoughts.

She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, Carter." She dragged me along, but I planted my heels and stopped her.

"Where?"

"To meet someone." I rolled my eyes, but went with her anyway.

"Oh, Ulrich, dear!" She called out. In an extremely annoying whine, might I add.

"Sissi, for the millionth time, I'm not your Ulrich dear." He replied without turning around. She scowled.

"But I brought someone to meet you!" Ulrich turned around, looking as if he were about to reply, when he saw me.

I pushed a lock of brown hair out of my face, and calmly returned his stare.

"Ulrich." I greeted him, and gave a slight nod of hello.

"Carter." His greeting was as distant as mine had been. I received a stiff nod, and that was that. My cousin turned back around, and returned to his food and friends.

I walked away, missing the smirk on Sissi's face.

* * *

**_Review please!_**

**_The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I'll update! Reviews make me happy, and a happy AMIR is an AMIR that writes more!_**

**_:P_**


End file.
